


Осень

by Dekstroza, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Kitsune, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Scents & Smells, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Чем пахнет осень?
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Соулмейты





	Осень

Воздух в лесу ранней осенью пахнет грибами. Скорыми заморозками и звенящей на ветру паутиной. Тонкими желтыми листьями на березах и криком улетающих на зимовку гусей. 

Кто-то может сказать, что нет таких запахов, и будет прав и не прав. Как объяснить чужому, как пахнет истинная пара? Серебристыми волосками в пушистом хвосте? Влажным, чутким носом? Сломанным в драке ухом? 

Кей не уверен, что есть в человеческих языках подходящие слова. Но кицунэ — не люди. И не животные. Оборотни, которых бояться и почитают. Про которых слагают легенды и поют песни. Говорят, кицунэ может обернуться прекрасной девушкой. Болтают, что у них есть способность вселяться в чужое тело, ходить по снам, искривлять пространство и время и, что уж там, сводить с ума. 

Но ни одно из сказаний не упоминает о зове осени. О том прекрасном времени, когда ты можешь встретить свою пару, которая примет тебя таким, какой ты есть, не пытаясь переделать и подстроить под себя. А кто может быть лучше для кицунэ, кроме ему подобного?

Да, да, да, и у их рода есть свои волшебные истории. О том, как стать мёбу и избежать судьбы ногицунэ. О том, как отрастить девять хвостов или хотя бы пять. О том, как встретить Кюби и правильно попросить его о помощи. 

Кей не верит ни в одну из них. 

Но осень творит чудеса. 

Кей с радостью оборачивается лисом и сломя голову несется к лесу. Там, или там, или, может, тут, где-то очень близко, его пара. Кей чувствует его запах. Такой родной и знакомый, что хочется плакать от нежности. Или восторженно тявкать только от одной мысли, что где-то совсем рядом есть кто-то, кто так же бежит по холодной росе и ищет его, Кея. 

Кей уверен, что однажды они обязательно найдут друг друга. Возможно, не сегодня и не завтра и даже не этой осенью. Но когда они увидят друг друга, втянут хрусткий воздух чуткими носами — сразу все станет понятно. Даже если Кей не сможет открыть рта от счастья, они непременно поймут друг друга без слов. Как и полагается родственным душам. 

А раз так, Кей согласен и подождать. Для кицунэ и сто лет — не срок. Главное — результат. И осень.


End file.
